The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King-The Journey Ends
by RockyMountainRagingBull
Summary: Lord Geisler's journey comes to a close after many journeys, trials, troubles and death. The final battle is fought and the war ends. I own nothing except the OCs. Much respect and thanks to Tolkien. It has been fun y'all. See you in my next fic!
1. Chapter 1

THE LORD OF THE RINGS: RETURN OF THE KING

THE JOURNEY ENDS

CHAPTER ONE-

Our journey through Fangorn Forest was punctuated by stories of what happened after I lost consciousness and the occasional explosive fart from Gimli. Apparently he hadn't eaten since the morning we left Edoras and had eaten an entire packet of lembas bread earlier that morning. "Bloody elvish bread," Gimli muttered and grunted as he huddled behind a thick bush. That's when it hit! I thought that army latrines in Afghanistan after eating curry beef were noisy and stunk! The smells, sounds, and string of swearing that came from the dwarf were as funny as they were disgusting.

Once Gimli was finished killing the surrounding plants with his stench we were able to move on. The first day passed without much happening save a minor skirmish with a small group of Uruk-hai that had survived the battle and the Ents. Theoden and Theodred laughed with Eomer over a private joke on one side of the fire as Gandalf smoked his pipe and everyone else ate some of the fresh venison that Aragorn and killed an hour earlier.

"Ya know," I said between bites, "Your skill at cooking venison has improved greatly since I first tried your cooking all those years ago my friend." "That was Bombur's cooking and the smoked and dried meat I gave you was beef not venison," Aragorn retorted with a grin. "That would explain the strong hint of dwarvish spirits. However, It doesn't explain how I managed to get a case of Firehole that would resemble the case that Gimli had today; _ESPECIALLY_ after your hand seemed to hover over my tea when you thought that I wasn't looking."

Everyone laughed at Aragorn as he turned a bright shade of red. "I-I," he stuttered. "It's okay mellon nin. Everyone plays pranks from time to time," I reassured him. "That's good, but you should know that it was..," he was cut off by Gnadalf saying, "That's enough talk. Everyone should get some rest. We continue at dawn." I never did get to hear what Aragorn was going to say but I had a sneaking suspicion that the prank so long ago had been the wizard's idea.

I was lucky enough not to have guard duty that night. Sleep found me quickly after the end of our conversation. Dreams were sporadic, disturbing, and entertaining. One was particularly terrifying though. I dreamed that I was running naked through the crowd at Aragorn's coronation and everyone was laughing at me.

Dawn came bright and strangely cold. The smell of venison from the previous night was wafting through the air. Sitting up, I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt. "No shirt," I said to myself, "Oh shit! I'm not wearing any pants either!"

"Looking for these my exhibitionist friend," Legolas teased as he held my pants above my head. I sat there fuming mad, wondering what I should do. The fucking smartass yanked the pants out of my reach as I raised my hand up to take them from him. After several rounds of this and a lot of teasing from Legolas and Gimli, I finally had my pants on.

No sooner had I gotten my pants on than I felt the muscles around my lower abdomen clamp down. "Motherfuck," I shouted as I took off for the nearest fallen log to hang my butt over. I barely managed to get the tweeds to the knees. "GANDALF," I shouted as "Montezuma's Revenge" hit me full force. "I am truly sorry my boy," the wizard's voice came through the bush concealing me, "When you reminded me of that trick I couldn't help myself." "You are an asshole," I grumbled. "Such language from a lord of the realm," he teased, "Drink this." A tin cup of some steaming liquid appeared next to my head and I drank the entire thing.

The liquid instantly calmed my rebelling insides, and allowed me to return to cam and finish getting dressed. Once dressed I had a question that I needed answered. The hard part would be to get the courage to ask it.

"Um-uh-Boromir," I approached the sniggering Gondorian, "I think I already know the answer to this, but how in the hell did I end up naked?" He must have found my question funny because his giggles became a full on laugh attack. "Y-you jumped out of your bedroll a-and started saying something about pickles and onions before dancing around the fire," he continued, "Once you made three revolutions you sat down and started mumbling about 'yoo-something.' " "It was terribly funny," Theoden teased me. "It was funny for a moment or two," Theodred added, "but then it got dark." Everyone got really quiet. "Theodred," I was getting nervous, "What do you mean by 'dark?' " Aragorn passed me some food and gave me a cautious look. Eomer came limping into the camp with his left arm wrapped in bandages and two fingers bound together.

"A-after you broke wind on the fire," Eomer continued the story, "We all had a good laugh. Then you changed direction as quickly as the wind in a blizzard. You became combative and started shouting. You were talking about 'incoming,' unkind things about someone killing an 'NCO' on Christmas Day, and then you attacked me." My heart sunk as I listened to what he told me. I had been reliving time spent in Afghanistan! "Eomer tried to wake you," Boromir picked the story up again, "and you flew into a rage. I have never seen anyone fight like you did. Your fighting style was as fluid as the elves'. You sliced his arm open and broke two of his fingers before we could wake Gandalf and get him to try to subdue you." "I-I am so sorry my friends. I should have warned you that I do this from time to time," I apologized. "Do not apolo...," I cut Eomer off, "Wait! Then how did I end up nude!" Everyone started laughing again. "You ran into the trees and disappeared for an hour. When you returned you tore your clothes off and started laughing. We thought that you had gone mad," Gimli was laughing so hard he could barely breathe, "That's when you said something about a 'Wicky Dance.' You started shaking your 'Battle Axe' from side to side screaming; 'Wicky, Wicky, Wicky,' at the top of your lungs." "FUCK! DAMMIT! TWAT WAFFLES AND TIT FRIES," I screamed! This only caused everyone to laugh harder.

It was fortuitous that Gandalf chose that moment to interrupt, "We need to get a move on if we are to reach Isengard by midday." Everyone kept having fits of the giggles as we broke camp, extinguished the fire, and mounted our horses. I was in a foul mood the rest of the morning due to the embarrassment I had caused myself.

"Tell me lad," Gimli asked, "What did you mean by 'should have warned' us earlier?" He wasn't going to let it go until I answered him. I could tell by the look he had on his face. It was the same look that his father had had when we were battling Azog before the eagles saved us.

"I have what is sometimes called 'Somnambulism,' " I began, "This means that I do things in my sleep. Especially walk." The trees were starting to thin out ever so slightly. "I know what it means lad," Gimli barked with laughter. "You see," I continued, "I walk, talk, scream, swear, fight, and do all kinds of things in my sleep." I thought that I heard laughter from up ahead. "That would explain some of the odd 'zombie' stories my da' told me about you," Gimli said before lapsing into silence.

A great stone wall rose suddenly on our right and the trees gave way to utter destruction of parts of the wall. "Ha ha," a young hobbit laughed from high on the wall. "Welcome my lords…to Isengard," Merry shouted down to us. "You young rascals," Gimli huffed, "A merry hunt you've led us on! Now we find you feasting a-and smoking!"

This seemed to be cause for great mirth for the hobbits. "We're under orders. From Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry greeted us. "The salted pork," Pippin took a bite of the aforementioned food, "Is particularly good." "Hobbits," Gandalf muttered. I rode my horse close to the wall and Pippin climbed down. Merry rode with Boromir as we made our way gingerly through the water toward the tower of Orthanc.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO-

My first impression of Treebeard was "HOLY SHIT!" Taller than a three-story house, his presence was truly intimidating. "Young Master Gandalf…burarum," Treebeard intoned, "how nice of you to come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can manage; but there is a wizard here to be managed. Locked in his tower." "There he must remain Treebeard," Gandalf replied.

I turned in my saddle to face Pippin and whispered, "Did you hear him? He called that cranky, old fart YOUNG!" "I know! It is so funny," Pippin began shaking with silent laughter. Realizing that there was no going back I began laughing out loud.

The sound of a horse splashing through the water toward me drew my attention away from sharing a laugh with Pip. "Maybe Gandalf would like to know what you are laughing about," Legolas said loudly as he grinned mischievously. Gandalf's head whipped around, the look on his face a mixture of confusion and mild irritation. "Now that you have brought it up I would very much like to know why they are laughing," Gandalf addressed the elf prince.

"No-no," I tried to cover our tracks, "We were just sharing a private joke; nothing to worry about." By this point everyone, including Saruman who had appeared at the top of the tower, were staring at us. "I think that everyone wants to hear this," Boromir grinned. "It was nothing I say," I shot Legolas a venomous glance. "I doubt that," Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "So what was so funny." There was no way out. I was trapped. Fucking trapped because I forgot about the elf's damnable hearing (as attuned as my own now was)! "Okay! I'll tell you," I acquiesced, "We were laughing at the fact that Fangorn (I used Treebeard's elvish name) called you 'YOUNG,' okay?"

Everyone except for Gandalf had a good laugh at that. Even Treebeard gave a deep laugh. That's when Saruman's mocking basso came from the top of the tower. "You see Gandalf! Even being 'Gandalf the White' cannot keep you from petty insults! Your friends mock you," the once great wizard snarled.

Pippin began shifting uncomfortably behind me. Looking around I saw the glint of sunlight and Sauron's power emanating from an orb beneath the water. I knew that the Palantir was what was making him uncomfortable so I helped him into the water and told him to go retrieve it.

As Pippin made his way toward the Palantir I heard Gandalf say, "Your staff is broken." Looking up, I saw the Staff of Orthanc burst into thousands of pieces. Theoden and Gandalf were trying to get Grima to come down from the tower when Saruman bitch-slapped him and knocked him to the ground. A look of furious indignation crossed the wretch's face. His face shook with rage as he drew a dagger from his sleeve and plunged it as deeply as he could into Saruman's Back.

The wizard plummeted, screaming, and landed on the spike of a water wheel. Theoden was still trying to reason with Grima, trying to get him to come down. "N-no. I cannot! The people will kill me! I would rather wither away and die here," Grima shouted! "Grima Wormtongue," quit your accursed whining and come down to us," Gandalf's magically magnified voice echoed across the water. "Come down? You want me to come down wizard? Then here I come," Grima snarled as he took a running leap from the tower's summit.

We could only watch in horror as the once loyal Rohirric man threw himself to his death for his transgressions against his people. "It is done then," Gandalf growled before chanting something and closing Grima's eyes in eternal slumber. Pippin had reached the Palantir and picked it up as Gandalf turned his head toward the sound of someone mothing through the water reached his ears.

"Peregrin Took," Gandalf got the hobbit's attention, "I'll take that my lad." Gandalf wrapped the sinister looking orb in his cloak and Pippin returned to me so that I could give him a lift onto the back of my horse. Once Pippin was back on my horse we turned toward The Riddermark and began our journey back to Edoras.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE-

We rode through the gates of Edoras four days later to thunderous applause and shouts of, "The king has returned! Hail Theoden, King!" While there was some damage done to the city it was far less than it would have been had we stayed.

As we approached the palace of Meduseld I noticed a woman in a white gown and a small figure standing proudly, a blade strapped to his side. It was hard to believe that my boy was getting close to four years old. Eowyn's hand rested on his shoulder as he fidgeted, waiting for me to make my way to the top of the steps.

"Wyatt my boy," I laughed as he finally broke free of Eowyn's grasp and ran into me. "Daddy! We made it safe! I was brave and kept Eowyn safe," he smiled proudly. "That's good son," I smiled as I ruffled his hair.

Eowyn's face flushed as I kissed her hand and thanked her for looking after him. I didn't see Theoden as he whispered, "I am happy for you. He is an honorable man," as I lead Wyatt inside; looking for some food.

I had to remind Wyatt to not talk with his mouth full as he told about his ride back to Edoras. "…and then monsters attacked us! Eowyn was gonna get hurt by one, but I hurt it first," he told me as Eowyn and my friends sat at the table with plates and goblets full. "How did you hurt the monster," I asked (fearing that I already knew the answer, regretting that he had to do it at such a young age).

Wyatt looked first at Eowyn and then me before saying, "I hurt him with my knife. I put it in his leg." My head snapped in Eowyn's direction. I immediately regretted the glare I gave Eowyn. I saw her recoil slightly. It was the only time that I had seen fear on her face. "It is true. His blade has tasted blood. As I battled an Uruk-hai another approached my back. Your son was screaming in fear, but as I defeated my opponent I turned and saw another clutching its leg. I saw his dagger buried to the hilt, the handle protruding from its leg. I relieved the beast of its head and we finished our journey in haste," Eowyn finished, her voice shaking.

Gimli and Boromir clapped me on the back and congratulated me for Wyatt's bravery and swift action. Aragorn and Legolas gave me sympathetic looks. They knew that I was trying to preserve Wyatt's childhood, and keep him from having to do something as hard as that so soon. "I am sorry that he had to take such action my friend," Legolas said, "but I am glad he saved the lady. You both seem quite taken with her." A slight blush came to my face at his attempt to break the tension.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Wyatt telling me his version of the story (which changed every time he told it), and our two hobbit friends regaling us with stories of the Last March of the Ents, and the fall of Orthanc.

An hour before sunset an announcement was given to the people of Edoras that a feast would be held in honor of those that fell upon the Hornburg and to commemorate our victory at Helm's Deep. Edoras instantly came alive with activity. I excused myself from the hobbits, picked Wyatt up, and made my way to our shared quarters to prepare.

Upon arriving in our quarters I found two parcels wrapped in brown paper. On top of them was a note. "I noticed that you do not have any clothes for feasts that are befitting a lord. The large parcel is for you, and the smaller for your son. Both of you have saved my sister-daughter at least once. One of you should never have to have done so. Please accept these as a token of my appreciation"-Theoden, King. We both had fine, elvish robes from Rivendell (as well as the set I had from Lothlorien), but apparently Theoden wanted us to have fine cloth of the realm of men. I pulled the smaller parcel open and saw another note. "These were my son's when he was your son's age. They served Theodred well. May they serve Wy-att (I smiled at his misspelling) as well."-Theoden. The larger parcel held clothes that were freshly stitched. That's when I saw the first note. "What is it with these people and notes," I mumbled to myself. The note simply said that Theoden hoped that they fit and that was it.

I dressed Wyatt in the outfit given to him by the king and was blown away by how well they fit. The gold material brought out the olive tone of his skin. My son truly looked like a young lord in that moment. As I took a drag off of my e-cig that somehow seemed to keep going, I felt something in the breast-pocket of the vest in my new clothing. It was…you guessed it…another note.

The note in the pocket had a different, more feminine look than the bold script of Theoden. This note read, "Nothing can express how thankful and sorry I am that your son used his blade and saved my life. He is an amazing child. I chose the colors to match the gown that I will be wearing tonight. Save a spot on your dance card for me,"-Eowyn.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR-

A melancholy, somber note filled the air as the great hall in Meduseld filled with the citizens and nobles of Edoras. Wyatt seemed to know that now was not the time to talk and remained silent as we waited for the king to speak. It was odd to see Wyatt so calm and stoic. Thankfully Theoden rose from his seat and began his speech.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood in defense of this country," he raised his goblet high, "Hail the victorious dead!" A toast of "HAIL" echoed around the hall. After the toasts died down the clink of flatware against plates began to fill the air as people ate. Slowly, a dull roar rose as people began their conversations.

I must have been off in "La-la Land" because the sound of Aragorn's voice in my ear jolted me back to reality. "You seem distracted tonight. Could it be due to a certain, golden-haired lady that has been staring at you all night," he teased. "Wha-what do you mean mellon? Who," my voice trailed off. "Do not deny that you see the desire and love in Eowyn's eyes. Ever since our return from Helm's Deep she has been watching you from a distance." I honestly did not have a clue as to what he was talking about. Giving up arguing with him I used my peripherals to look for Eowyn. That's when I found her. She was looking at me in a way that I had previously not noticed. She looked away the instant that she noticed me watching her.

Gimli started laughing, "It seems the lad is finally catching on! We all wondered how long it would take you to realize the lass has feelings for you." Legolas chortled lightly in a sing-song way. Even Wyatt was joining in the fun, "Daddy and Eowyn sitting in a tree…" "Enough! I will go talk to her," I said. I had had enough, "That means that one of you will have to keep an eye on my lad." Instantly everyone looked away. Standing and making a thoughtful face I said after a pregnant pause, "I choose Boromir," Theodred burst out laughing, "AND Theodred to watch after Wyatt." Rising from my seat I made my way through the crowd toward Eowyn.

The great hall was so packed that it was difficult to wade through the sea of humanity. By the time I reached Eowyn a lively song began to play. She was trying to stave off the advances of a rather brash eighteen year-old that had survived the battle. "Milady," I stepped between them, "May I…" "Have this dance," she took her only way out, "Of course you may."

Eowyn grabbed my hand and yanked me toward the dance floor as the boy shot me a jealous look. "I am sorry," Eowyn grinned sheepishly, "but I could not handle the poor boy any longer. He kept droning on about his exploits in battle and how many enemy soldiers he had killed. I know that you don't like to dance, but I had to get away." Laughing, I replied, "It is okay Eowyn. I fully understand." I placed my right hand in the small of her back and spun her around the dance floor to keep her from the boy as he pursued us around the floor with a furious look on his face.

"Perhaps we should step outside," I suggested as the song ended, "Something tells me that we have some things to talk about it private." Instantly a look of realization dawned on her. "I agree milord," she gave a very diplomatic answer, "let us walk and talk amongst ourselves."

We hadn't taken more than five steps when the lad I had saved her from earlier stepped in front of us and put his hand on my chest. "You stepped in where you shouldn't have! I was actively pursuing the Lady Eowyn! It is an affront to the honor of myself and my family! I demand satisfaction," he practically shouted. I don't if he was hoping to draw a crowd, but one was quickly gathering. Keeping calm I told Eowyn to bring her uncle and the fellowship.

"I apologize if you feel that I have insulted your family honor," I began, "but it would be in your best interest to remove your hand from my chest." The boy gave a slight push, but I didn't budge. "The lady was clearly not interested in you and took the closest exit from her situation. This is your second warning. Remove your hand from my person. I do not wish to quarrel with you…" "HORAN! I AM HORAN, BROTHER-SON OF HAMA," he bellowed! "Well Horan," I interrupted him, "I don't care if you are the nephew of the king's personal guard. I am LORD Geisler. If you wish to try and pull rank, you will lose. I am a personal friend of the Crown Prince and a member of the fellowship that is within the city's walls! "

"HORAN," Hama shouted, "You dishonor yourself! The lady has explained everything, and your advances were not welcome! Now stop this posturing!" Horan removed his glove and swung it at my face before spitting on my boots and dropping it between us. "No uncle," Horan snapped, "He dishonored me and our family! I will have my vengeance! I demand satisfaction!"

"You know our laws Hama," Theoden said, "No matter how big of a mistake this is on his part, Lord Geisler must honor his challenge." I looked at the boy and said, "I am begging you not to do this. I do not wish to hurt you." "Bugger your 'begging!' Honor this fight to the death," the impudent child spat! "I will only fight because your laws demand it, but I warn you that I will not make it easy! I also demand the right of the challenger to choose the method in which we do battle," I responded.

The members of the fellowship knew what was coming. They knew that I still practiced my Systema daily with any sparring partner I could find. They gave each other knowing looks. "I grant Lord Geisler the right of choice," Theoden declared! "Thank you my liege. I chose hand-to-hand combat. No blades, axes, hammers, or bows. A man, a little boy, and no weapons; if he wants a fight to the death he will learn to kill while looking me in the eye," Horan's face went a sickly yellow color before he steadied himself. "I accept your mode of combat," he snarled as he pulled his shirt off. They boy was fit, but his skin showed his youth. I removed my shirt and even the boy's jaw hung open at the scars and tattoos that covered my body.

I faced Horan and took my stance. The boy didn't wait and rushed in. He tried to tackle me to the ground and failed. I kicked him in the ass and he went face first into the mud. Eowyn was holding Wyatt as he clung to her tightly. "Don't worry Wyatt," she reassured him, "Your father won't be harmed."

Realizing after the third or fourth time of getting knocked down that taking me to the ground was out he started swinging wildly. His punches came out of desperation. I pulled him into a rear-naked choke and said, "Give in Horan. You have had your fight and you have lost." Horan struggled loose and pulled a knife from his boot.

Hama strode forward before Boromir and Theodred stopped him. "No Hama," Aragorn told him, "Lord Geisler has met worse. He is also a good man. He will not kill Horan unless he is forced to do so." The defeated look on Hama's face was enough to distract me momentarily. This gave Horan the opportunity to knock me down and swing the knife in a wide arc. "Bad form," Legolas shouted! "Ye'll regret that lad," Gimli warned him.

We rolled across the ground, looking like fools thanks to this child's brash actions. Horan managed to cut me slightly with the knife. That small cut caused me to lose control of my temper. I fought like an enraged animal. Finally gaining the upper hand I began beating him mercilessly. He began crying and calling for his uncle to save him. Theoden stopped Hama, "NO! Horan needs to be taught a lesson in manners and how to behave in a civil manner! I will stop it if it goes too far!" I finally calmed down and saw his knife. I held it at his throat and spat in his face. "I should kill you, you little fuck! I should fucking kill you and gut you right here," I told him. "Do it! Kill me then you villain," Horan snapped. As I raised the knife he changed his tune to begging, surprised that I had called his bluff. "He isn't worth the effort lad," Gimli shouted. Gimli's words took immediate effect. "You're right. It would also go as a lesson to my son to show how a real man acts and take mercy an pity upon the lad," I replied, "Instead of killing you Horan, brother-son of Hama, I will mark you. I will mark you so that all shall know of your cowardly acts. Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir! Come hold him still!" They came forward and held Horan down. I took his knife and dug the blade deep enough to leave a large, purple scar without killing him, and drug it in a diagonal across his face.

Hama wretched as Eowyn turned away. The boy's screams were painful, but I wasn't about to stop. "You have been marked for life as a coward, cheat, and an outcast," Theoden shouted from the top of the steps, "I hope that you learn from this lesson. To the houses of healing and then a cell with him," Hama stepped forward and took his nephew. The guard slapped the back of his head and half-dragged, half-carried the boy away.

"Everyone return to the feast," Theoden ordered. Eowyn passed Wyatt to her maid and ran to meet me. "I am so glad that you are okay," she said as she hugged me. "Nothing was going to happen. Sadly, the poor boy needed to learn a lesson the hard way," I replied. "Now," she said, "About that talk."

We walked away from the main thoroughfare toward the rampart over the gates. Once on top of the fence we dismissed the guards so we could talk. "What is it you would like to talk about Lord…" "Chris," I told her, "Just call me Chris." "Okay. Chris," she flushed slightly, "What is it you would like to talk to me about?"

"It's about you, me, about us," I told her. "W-what do you mean about US," she questioned me. Gazing out across the plains I took a deep breath before launching into my speech, "I have noticed your eyes lingering on me often these past weeks that I have been in Rohan. At first I thought that I saw just a look of friendship. It wasn't until tonight that I realized you feel that it is more than just that." "I-I'm sorry. You must think that I am some sort of scarlet woman. You still think of your w…" "Please stop Eowyn. I just wanted you to know that you needn't hide your feelings Eowyn. I will not reject you because of them. Just promise me that you will be honest with me," I interrupted her. "O-okay. I-I will. You are right. The feelings that I had for you were ones of friendship, but they have become something more. I know that I can never replace your wife, but I would like to be a part of your life," she said before vacuum-sealing her lips to mine.

I was startled at her forward and open move, but after a second or two I returned her kiss in earnest. When we finally pulled apart she was smiling. "I think I need to go and speak with your brother, cousin and uncle about their blessing to court you. Once this is all over I should like for us to be wed," I told her. Eowyn gulped before hugging me tightly. We climbed down from the tower we were standing in and made our way back to Meduseld.

By the time we had returned to the great hall the party was in full swing. Barrel after barrel of ale was being brought up from the royal stores to keep the thirsty guests satisfied. I told Eowyn that I would return shortly and made my way to where her male family members stood.

Theoden must have sensed something because the moment that I approached the three men he pulled me to the side. I motioned for Theodred and Eomer to join us. "Now that you have the three of us here is there something that you wish to speak with us about," Theoden asked. "Yes milord," I replied, "It is something that I thought was just my imagination, but has turned out to be reality. It seems that Eowyn has feelings for me." Eomer grinned maniacally before saying, "Of course she does. She feels that you are a good friend." His teasing was making me nervous and I began to shift uncomfortably, "It is much more than that my friend. She has admitted to me not half an hour ago that she has romantic feelings for me. At first I didn't know what to say or what I thought, but after speaking with her I have realized that my feelings for her are the same."

Theoden motioned to his son and nephew and stepped away from me. The three men stood a distance away talking animatedly for a minute or two before returning. "Let me get this straight," Eomer began, "You came here to tell us that Eowyn has feelings for you that you did not return at first, but now you do?" "That is correct," I replied. "What do you expect me to do about it? I cannot change how two people feel for each other. Do you wish for me to tell her to ignore her feelings and leave you be," Eomer pushed the game of teasing further. "WHAT! NO! I mean no," I lowered my voice, "I have respect for tradition and came to you all to tell you of this and seek your blessing to court and one day marry her. I seek your permission and blessing to make her my betrothed." They started laughing before Theoden said, "We know. Eowyn came to us earlier tonight and said that you might be coming to speak to us tonight. You have our blessing to court and wed Eowyn."

I hadn't felt as happy as I felt at that moment since the day that I met my late wife. As much as I felt guilty for moving on and finding happiness with Eowyn, I knew that it was what my wife would have wanted. Now it was time to find Eowyn and tell her the good news.

Eowyn wasn't too hard to find. Her joyful laughter at the antics of Merry and Pippin could be heard above the rest of the crowd as I drew near. "…but the only brew for the brave and true…comes from the Green Dragon. " The hobbits were entertaining everyone with songs from the shire. "I have some good news for you," I whispered in Eowyn's ear. The poor woman jumped out of her skin!

Turning to face me she said, "Don't do that! You scared me! Now what is this good news?" I gave her a look that she knew what it was and should stop trying to drag it out of me, but I gave in and told her anyway, "Your family has given me their blessing to court and wed you." Eowyn's eyes lit up as she kissed me. "I thought you would be happy to hear that," I laughed.

"Your attention please," Theodred interrupted the festivities for his father, "Your attention to the king!" Everyone turned to face the king. "Thank you all. You must be wondering what I could have to say that would be important enough to interrupt the night's festivities," Theoden continued, "Moments ago I had quite an interesting conversation with Lord Geisler. He was seeking the blessing of myself, Theodred, and Eomer to court and one day wed Lady Eowyn. I wish to be the first to congratulate them both on their betrothal! Now drink up and make merry!"

All of the ladies wanted to congratulate Eowyn and started clucking away about wedding plans and dresses. For crying out loud! We'd only just started dating! The men pulled me over to the other side of the hall where Wyatt sat playing with some other children and challenged me to a game of drink.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE-

The rest of the night flew by in a blur. I remember a lot of ale and someone raising my hand naming me winner of something. When I woke the next morning I was suffering from the end result of drinking too much and emptied the contents of my stomach into the bucket that stood conveniently by the bed.

Eowyn stood by with Wyatt and my miruvor. Yet again I silently thanked the elves for this marvelous drink. "As soon as you are dressed Uncle needs to see you in the great hall immediately," my fiancé told me. The look on her face made me uneasy. Something was wrong and it probably had something to do with the one ring.

By the time that I got to the great hall Gandalf was speaking, "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. He may be a fool, but an honest fool he remains." Shit! How could I have forgotten? Pippin touched the Palantir after everyone went to bed last night!

Aragorn started arguing with Theoden about what should be done while Gandalf tried to calm the situation. However, he was quite unsuccessful. A short shouting match erupted before things were brought under control. I had been keeping Wyatt calm and playing a game with him while the other men argued.

"…they will be…and I won't be going alone," Gandalf's voice echoed throughout the room. Gandalf was going to Minas Tirith! Time was growing short. I had to arrange for Wyatt's safe passage to Rivendell before things got much worse and he was left alone with people he didn't know.

"Gandalf," I looked at the wizard, "Is there any way that a message can be sent to Rivendell?" "Yes my boy," he responded, "I have already sent word to Elrond that your son will need safe passage and sanctuary in his home until this war is over. His sons and Lord Glorfindel will arrive here on the morrow." My jaw dropped. "How did he…" "Know," a feminine voice echoed in my mind. "I should have known that you were involved milady," I thought. "You are most welcome," her voice and gentle touch faded from my mind.

"You seem distracted," Eowyn said as we rode across the plains toward her favorite picnic spot. "I always seem distracted when the Lady of the Golden Wood speaks to my mind," I told her. I explained my conversation with Gandalf while Wyatt splashed around in the creek that bubbled happily nearby.

"Yes. That would most definitely cause someone to be a little distracted," Eowyn shuddered visibly. "At least Wyatt won't have to see the furor of packing to fight a battle that we will most certainly lose, and he will be happy in Rivendell. He was just asking me when he was going to see Rivendell again. Elrond's sons will arrive tomorrow with Lord Glorfindel to escort him back to Rivendell," I finished.

The rest of the time passed too quickly for either of our liking. Little kisses and Eowyn resting her head on my shoulder were the highlight of my day. After helping Wyatt mount his horse we made our way back to Edoras. Gandalf flew past us on Shadowfax with Pippin riding in front of him as we passed through the gates.

"I will explain later," I told her. She nodded and took Wyatt to our quarters to put him down for a nap while I made my way back to the great hall to see what had transpire while I was gone. Needless to say that the end result was Theoden and Aragorn being incredibly pissed off at each other for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX-

The next morning at breakfast I had a short talk with Wyatt, "Wyatt…do you remember how you wanted to have your own adventure and go see the elves on your own like a big boy?" He nodded with a mouthful of salted beef. "Well," I continued, "Your wish is coming true today. Lord Elrond's sons are going to arrive today to take you to Rivendell for your own adventure! You will get to see Glorfindel, Arwen, and even that stuffy Erestor."

"Yay," Wyatt shouted happily after nearly choking on his breakfast, "I go get my bag now." Theodred chuckled and said, "There's no need. We have your things ready." Wyatt looked questioningly at the Crown Prince and said, "Even my knife?" "Yes," Theodred answered back, "Even your knife." The excitable three year-old jumped up as Hama helped him with putting on his belt that held his blade.

There were shouts coming from the gates and Eomer entered the hall saying that our visitors had arrived. "Good. Show them in immediately," Theoden told his nephew. In a matter of seconds three stately-looking elves were striding through the doors and bowing to Theoden. "Your hospitality is greatly appreciated Theoden, King. We wish that we could linger, but we must begin our return journey as soon as possible," Lord Glorfindel addressed Theoden. "Understood; Lord Geisler's son is ready," the king told the elf-lord.

Aragorn asked to speak with Elladan and Elrohir in private. I could only guess why, but it probably had something to do with both Arwen and "The Shards of Narsil." Sure enough: As soon as they reappeared; Elrohir carried a large, tightly-wrapped bundle. "So the books were right," I thought to myself, "Aragorn had carried the shards with him." I followed my excitable son outside and to his waiting horse as the elves prepared to leave.

I knelt in front of Wyatt and said, "You be a good boy okay? Do exactly as you are told. It may save your life son. Remember that you are a guest and must behave like a good boy. Do not use your dagger unless you are told to or unless you are told to do so. Do you understand?" "Yes daddy," he replied as he hugged me. The men teased me a little with phrases like, "Yes daddy." "Don't worry laddie," Gimli told Wyatt, "You will see your Da' again soon." With that, I placed him on his horse. They turned to leave and Eowyn came running out of Meduseld yelling, "Wait! Wait a moment! I have yet to give the lad a gift and fare him well!"

The small party halted as Eowyn approached them. She handed Wyatt a couple of parcels. One was quite large and clanked about. The other was small and smelled of freshly baked Rohirric Stone (potato) Bread. "You may open the large parcel now and save the smaller one for later as long as you promise to share it with Lords Elladan and Elrohir. It is something that they are quite fond of."

Wyatt climbed down from his horse and tore into the larger parcel. His eyes lit up and I caught a glimpse of a full set of child-sized, Rohirrim Armor. Glorfindel grumbled quietly while the twins laughed as Eowyn helped him don the armor. "This was 'Uncle Eomer's 'armor when he was a boy your age. Wear it well. It will keep you safe," the concerned woman told him. I smiled to myself because beyond the horizon I could see and hear the small contingent of elves that awaited their lords' return. "Wait! What," I thought to myself. How is this possi…" "Don't worry," Legolas whispered with a chuckle, "I see and hear them too. You are not going mad and you will get used to the new sensations. Believe me." Making sure that there were no more late farewells, Wyatt rode into the distance with the elves.

I knew that my son was safe with them, but like any good father, I was concerned for and worried about him. Once the elves had gone beyond my growing sight I made my way back inside to grab my gear and head to the training fields.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN-

By the time that I arrived on the training grounds Gimli and Boromir were already going full tilt. Legolas and Aragorn were trying to outdo each other. Looking around for a sparring partner I found Theodred leaning back and watching the fun.

"This won't do," I said to myself and barreled into the prince as hard and fast as I could (note: Please try to act in a mature manner and not make any gay sex jokes. I am not gay but I do know gay people that would find that type of behavior offensive and childish). Theodred was on his feet again almost as soon as he hit the ground.

It was funny to see the look on the prince's face turn from one of anger, to one of surprise and finally hilarity. By the time he was finished laughing he drew his sword and lunged. I had to move fast to avoid having my shoulder ripped open to the bone.

Our training session became faster and more furious than I thought possible. Theodred moved as quickly as Legolas, had Aragorn's guile, Boromir's brute strength and Gimli's dogged determination. That's saying something for a man six foot-five and over two hundred-thirty pounds of granite-like muscle. Though I had grown (aided by the forces of the Valar no doubt) to a point where I stood three inches taller than the prince of Rohan (making me equal in height to Aragorn and just slightly taller than the six-six Legolas), that had advantage didn't give me much more than that.

"It seems my friend," I gasped for breath, "that I have been neglecting my training." "That it…would," Theodred said as he easily maneuvered me into (and I regret to this day teaching him) a 'Kimura.' " Since coming to Middle Earth I had not been bested. Of course, my mind was on Wyatt and how well he was behaving for the elves; as well as (for some odd reason) a certain, blonde lady that I shall not name.

Knowing that I was beat, I tapped out before I suffered the misfortune of another broken arm. "That was an impressive display Chris," Legolas said, "Perhaps one day you will teach me this

'Sys-sys…' " "Systema," I finished for him. "Yes," he grinned with a glint in his eye (intent on paying me back for the trouncing I gave him while we were in Lothlorien), "That and this other art that you have begun to teach Theodred."

Gimli laughed uproariously, "I think someone has found a way to best you and is looking for a re-match laddie!" "It would seem so," Boromir chimed in (offering a rare smile), "Don't you think, Aragorn?" "Perhaps," the ranger shrugged in a non-committal, yet teasing way.

"Enough you guys," I finally gave in to the teasing, "Let's go find some food." Find it we did. I had forgotten how hungry I could get while training. I ate like a team of dwarves who, though they had fewer meals, could out-eat almost every hobbit (save for two VERY mischievous hobbits with whom I am acquainted).

The rest of the day I spent sparring sans weapons with Legolas and Boromir. I had started teaching them my "liquid-like" fighting as they called it (owing to the seemingly fluid and connected flow of the discipline). Boromir was progressing as quickly as Legolas was by the end of the lesson. They were now taking turns sparring with me for a chance to say that they had beaten me as had Theodred. A large crowd had gathered and even Theoden had come to watch the display. Seeing this, I let go and started unloading on the two warriors.

After I had beaten them both several times I ended the session. Legolas walked away with only his pride hurt, but Boromir was not so lucky. "I am sorry Boromir. I did not mean to break your finger," I apologized. "Think nothing of it. I was not following your instructions and lost concentration," he said as a look of realization crossed his features, "That's it! That's why you lost to Theodred earlier today! You were distracted, otherwise you would have throttled him!" I grinned sheepishly at the Gondorian and immediately regretted doing so.

Boromir, Gimli and even Merry ("I will get you back with a prank of epic proportions later you furry-footed turd," I thought to myself.) began calling for a re-match. Gimli was so confident that I would consent that he began taking bets. Theodred, who stood by his father, agreed to the re-match.

"Try not to hurt injure me too severely," I whispered as we shook hands, "I may be thirty where I am from but I am older than Aragorn here. I am just a frail old man," I teased him. "I won't make a promise I can't keep," he teased back. That's how the display went. Theodred using what I had taught him combined with the Rohirric fighting style. In the end I managed to flip him over and as he sat up, put him in a "Crucifix." "Say it," I teased him. "I don't know what…you…MEAN," he tried to tease (but ended up screaming) as I pulled both arms further behind him, "Okay! Okay! I AM DEFEATED!"

The crowd disbursed as I let him go and we rose to our feet. "So," Rohan's prince coughed from the dust we had kicked up, "You WERE distracted!" Showing some humility I bowed my head. When I looked up I said, "Yes I was. I was wondering how the elves were faring with a hyperactive three year-old with an appetite like Peregrin Took's," I admitted. Theodred just laughed and said, "Come! It is time for the evening meal!

Throughout the meal both Theodred and I were met with teasing and congratulations on a good bout. I caught Eowyn staring at me often and made a mental note to have a talk with her later. Once the meal ended we were told that there would be some revelry in the form of song!

Poor Eowyn was as good a singer as she was a cook so you can only imagine how her performance turned out. There was a smattering of light applause at a look from Theoden, who sat behind his niece. Eowyn stood there and as was the Rohirric custom chose the next to sing. The second her eyes locked on mine I knew instantly where it was going. All she had to do was point at me and I rose from my seat to take her place.

Deciding that I had worn out the "Song of the Lonely Mountain" and "The Road Goes Ever On," I had to think of two new songs (and fast). The first was a funny little piece called, "A Basso Profundo am I." Though they didn't get most of the references, the people understood the general idea of the song and had a good laugh. The second song I sang was the old folk song "Shenandoah" and as the last note faded from the hall I shouted (before anyone could react) for Gimli to sing us songs of his homeland.

As the dwarf grudgingly took his place in the center of the hall I thought, "Got you good you smartass, little fucker. That'll teach you to pull pranks on me (referring to his slipping Dwarvish Spirits and pepper into my tea in Lothlorien)."

I approached Eowyn and asked her if we could step outside for some air and to talk. We made it outside but we didn't really say much. She was too busy vacuum-sealing her face to mine. The air was still cool, but a warmth was starting to creep back into the air. That could have just been the situation though.

Eowyn smiled and blushed as she stepped back and took me by the hand. "I want to show you the same passage that my uncle and father used to sneak out and smoke pipeweed when they were younger. Thankfully grandfather never found out about it or they would have gotten switched," she whispered in an oddly amusing mix of a whisper and a laugh.

Once inside the passage she took my hand and led me through the passages beneath Meduseld to a door that opened into a seemingly disused storage room. Eowyn poked her head around the corner and yanked on my hand as she took off at a run to her quarters. Once inside she pushed a table against her locked door and pressed herself against me in a crushing hug.

The moment that our lips touched it was like a jolt of electricity went through us both. Her hands tore at my clothes as I untied her dress and watched it fall to the floor. The full of her womanly figure was on display for me. I laid her on the bed and began to ravage her body with my hands and mouth. Her pants and moans were starting to crescendo and I had to place a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

Her body shook as the first orgasm that she had ever experienced tore through her like a heard of stampeding Oliphaunts. Slowly, gingerly, I kissed my way up her snow colored skin until our lips and tongues were dancing. Reaching for the root of me, she placed her hand on me, and slowly placed her feet flat on her bed. "Please," her voice trembled with an unspoken request for me to enter her. As I pushed forward I met a barrier. "You-you're-you," was all I could manage. "Yes," she said, "My maiden-head is still intact. Be gentle."

I was as gentle as I could have been but I could still tell that she felt a great deal of pain when I finally broke through and our pubic regions made contact. She hissed in pain and adjusted her body to find a more comfortable position. The heat of her womanhood was like a forge! "It's okay now. It's only a little sore," she encouraged me. Thus our first coupling began.

The next morning was a bit of a challenge. We had to disentangle ourselves and find a way for me to disappear so that she could open her door and speak to her handmaiden. I ended up hiding in her wardrobe while they chatted and Eowyn dressed.

After the handmaiden had gone Eowyn let me out of the wardrobe. She told me that it would be best if we avoided the subject and act like nothing had happened until we were wed. As much as I hated the idea, being from a different time period with different standards, I agreed that it would be best.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT-

The next fortnight was spent training from sunrise to sunset and doing my best to keep my promise to Eowyn. I caught site of her during meals but she was oddly absent from more than one of the meetings, shouting matches more like, that Aragorn and the king were having daily. That was rather odd nut I pushed it to the back of my mind (and reminded myself to ask her about it when I next had the chance.

I had just finished bathing (in cold water thanks to Theodred purposely delaying my return to my quarters to ensure it would be so) and stepped outside to vape and talk with Aragorn about how we were going to get Theoden to go to Gondor's aid when a small (or at least, small from the distance I was seeing it) light flickering to life in my peripherals grabbed my attention. My body went stiff! Gondor was calling for aid!

Aragorn looked up and saw me staring ahead with a stupid grin on my face. Boromir, who had just arrived from afternoon tea with Hama, asked me if I was well. Without looking, I reached down and turned Aragorn's head so that he could see the beacons.

"Well I'll be an Orc's Uncle," Boromir chuckled warmly, "The crazy old man did it!" I looked at Aragorn and said, "The king needs to be informed. Go to him. Boromir, you go to Hama and tell him there is an emergency meeting at Meduseld. I will go to the stables and collect Gimli, Legolas and Theodred."

"It looks like we will have our war after all my friend," Boromir clapped Aragorn on the back before racing off to find Hama. Without a word I left the ranger where he stood in shock! I looked back once and saw his feet kicking up dust as he raced toward Meduseld shouting, "Make way! I need to speak to the king! The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit!"

I burst through the stable doors to find my three friends trying to persuade Merry to try and climb aboard Theodred's horse, Brego. The usually affable hobbit was stubbornly resolute in his refusal. Their heads snapped up at the crashing of the doors being thrown open with such force.

" _Mellon nin,"_ Legolas looked concerned, "You look both relieved and worried." "Have you been smoking Longbottom Leaf and eating my cousin's cooking again," Theodred attempted to lighten the situation. He shrank back in an uncharacteristic manner at the look I gave him, "As much as I appreciate a good joke, even if it is a little unkind, we need to make haste to Meduseld! The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit and I can promise you that there will be an emergency council with the king."

They just looked at me before Gimli chuckled, "Surely you jest. I have met the 'Son of Ecthelion' and he is too proud to call for aid. Rumor has it that he would never allow such a thing to happen." "I do not jest Gimli," I continued, "Boromir has gone to fetch Hama from his home and Aragorn has gone to tell the king. We will be the last to arrive and must make haste!" They stood there as the enormity of what I had just told them sunk in. A few seconds later they were still rooted to where they stood. "Move you lot! Get the lead out of your arses and move with a purpose, or so help me I will skull fuck the lot of you until you puke," I did my best impersonation of my Senior Drill Sergeant from Basic Training. They had no idea what "Skull Fucking" was but decided it best not to find out and followed me out of the stables and up the hill to Meduseld.

Theoden was just coming out of the privy, demanding to know what all of the shouting was about when Aragorn said (rather loudly and still slightly out of breath), "THE BEACONS O-OF MINAS TIRITH! THE DAMNABLE WIZARD DID IT! TH-THE BEACONS ARE LIT & GONDOR CALLS FOR AID!" Theoden sighed as he turned away and ran his fingers through his hair before facing us again with a smile and determined look to say, "…AND ROHAN WILL ANSWER!"

Gimli shouted and shook with excitement. Theoden immediately called for a series of maps from his personal library and gave the command to muster the Rohirrim. We would be studying maps and making plans of attack here, leaving just before dawn, and refining our plans once we reached our muster point.

Taking advantage of a momentary break I went in search of Eowyn. Billowing plumes of scented vapor followed in my wake. I found her going through an intricate sword dance with her own blade. "It would seem that the rumors are true," the sound of my voice causing her to spin around with a startled jerk, "You truly are the last remaining 'Shield Maiden of Rohan.' " "Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die on them," she said in a grave tone.

"That is very true _ion nin_ ," I nodded and pulled her in for a small kiss, "why are you preparing to leave?" She looked shocked but, then again, she may have thought that I was starting to act like her male family members, "Do you not know? It is tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men at Dunharrow." "With a sword," I questioned her. "It is three days ride and we may run into some unwanted attention from less than desirable people," she said non-chalantly. I knew what was going to happen and why she was going, but I did not tell her. I may love her but I wasn't about to risk the outcome of the fate of Middle Earth by telling her what was to come.

Merry stopped by to say that the wagons carrying the supplies for Dunharrow were being loaded. When he mentioned pickled eggs and how excited was to try one, Eowyn turned a lovely shade of greenish-yellow. The hobbit took notice and thankfully extracted himself.

Eowyn looked at me and offered an explanation, "I have been feeling unwell since making the mistake of eating my own cooking. I am paying dearly for it and will never force upon anyone if it can be avoided," before tearing out of the room and heading for the nearest privy. Not even giving it a single thought that she might be pregnant I accepted her answer and ran to my quarters to finish packing.

I was stuffing clothes, maps and supplies into my pack when I found two things. One I had been searching for and one I had not. The first was a small drawing by Wyatt with what looked like a stick figure me standing next to a stick figure him. I folded it quickly and placed it into a breast pocket. The second was my bottle of miruvor. "Thank heavens Lady Galadriel gave you to me my friend. It looks like I will be getting a great deal of use out of you in the coming weeks," I said before stuffing it in another packet and setting my readied pack on the bench at the foot of my bed.

Back in the "Great Hall" with the rest of the "Brass," I was met with some questioning looks and an inquiry made by Gimli of all people, "Eowyn just ran to the loo and lost the contents of her stomach. Is she well enough to ride to Dunharrow?" Everyone stood waiting for my answer. "Oh that? Yes. She is merely paying the price for eating some of her own cooking last night." "Poor lass," Gimli chortled lightly, "Am I to take it that this means she will no longer be poisoning…I mean cooking for us?" "It looks like it Gimli. She has promised never to cook for us again unless it cannot be helped. Just remember to be a little kinder about it _mellon nin_ ," I chided him softly, "She is my betrothed after all."

My comments earned me some good-natured ribbing before returning to planning our battle strategy. "Messengers from Gondor Theoden King," Hama announced as two harried-looking young men in Gondorian Armor entered behind him. "Come! Tell us what you know," Boromir ordered them. "Majesty," the men bowed first to Theoden and then Boromir, "My Lord Boromir! Your father believes you dead! He is distraught, despondent and refuses to continue acting reasonably in his post as Steward!"

Boromir perked up as they explained to him what had happened. "Sadly," Boromir glared at me, "I have been given a vision of the future and my father must still believe me dead until the time is right. It has been forseen. You will make no mention of seeing me to anyone within Gondorian borders. Is that understood?" "Completely milord," the senior of the two men replied. "Good. Now relay your message to the king," he ended their conversation.

From what little I was able to gather (I was still having trouble with a few words and dialects of Rohirric), Minas Morgul had emptied and Osgiliath had been overrun. Faramir had given the order to abandon the city ("Rightly so," Boromir had said.) and they were racing across the 'Fields at Pelennor' toward the city as the messengers left Boromir's brother to deliver this information.

"The roads from just North of Bree to Ithilien were swarming with Sauron and Saruman's armies at last report. The 'Wild Men' and Easterlings were moving in from their homelands, as were the Harad in the south as we left. The only open route of attack is southwest to northeast on the 'Fields of Pelennor,' " the younger man told us (I made a mental note to talk to him later. He had a telltale British accent and I wanted to question him about that).

"DAMN! DAMN, DAMN, BLOODY DAMN," Theoden shouted as he slammed his fist on the table, "It seems that our route has been chosen for us." "Father," Theodred attempted to calm him, "We are going to need every man and older lad that we can get. I will send messengers to every corner of Rohan with the message that they are to meet us at Dunharrow in three days." Theoden nodded at his son as he ran out of the door calling for the strongest and fastest writers in the city.

Our meeting concluded and we ate a hurried meal of hearty lamb stew, bread, cheese and ale to wash it down. The two men ate so much, so fast, that I was sure they were going to have the shits for days. I was waiting in the shadows outside of Meduseld when the younger man came outside and lit a cheap, well-worn, but clean and obviously 'Not of this world' Dr. Grabow Pipe.

Having a talent with accents I did my best imitation of a generic British accent and said, "I know you are not of this world. I know because I am not either." Even though I would have fooled most people with that display, the man saw right through it. "You are also American by the sound of it. Born in Colorado, spent time in the southern states and some-time living on the west coast before ending up in the Midwest," he shot back expertly, "Your inflection gave you away;" he added with a smile.

"Chris Geisler," I offered my hand to shake. "The name's John. Second Lieutenant John Tolkien," the young man said. "Here I am Lord Christophe Geisler. Apparently one of my ancestors came here for a time before returning to his home. Back home I am known as…well…how I introduced myself. I surmised who you might be judging by your accent." His eyebrow raised as I switched to a Scottish Accent and said, "Oh? Why would you know of me," he was getting nervous.

"I was born twelve years after you died," he shuddered visibly, "and growing up read the books you wrote about Middle Earth. 'The Silmarillion,' 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord of the Rings;' I read all three books. They even made motion pictures based on your writings." The young man's eyes lit up and I could see his passion for the written and spoken word instantly.

"Did they really? What did you think of my writings? I had no clue I wrote that much about this place! That means you know what is going to happen doesn't it," he hit me with a rapid fire line of questions. It was hard to figure out but I managed to come up with answers that I hoped he would accept, "Yes they did. They are among my favorite books. I do know what will happen but have already altered it slightly by saving a man that was supposed to die. The Lord Boromir that you met earlier was supposed to die. You MUST write a situation in which he dies in 'The Fellowship of the Ring.' No, I will not tell you what happens," I finished answering him. His companion came outside and declared that it was time for them to go.

"Before you go," I stopped them momentarily, "Take a draught of this." I handed them my flask of miruvor. They drank deeply and coughed a little. "I have heard of this drink," Tolkien's friend said, "It is miruvor." "That it is. I figured that you two would need it," I told him. He bowed as they mounted their horses and turned to leave. "By the way," Tolkien stopped and turned in his saddle, "Your Scottish accent is far superior to your generic British. If I did not know you were an American already I'd have thought you were from Roxburgh or elsewhere in the north." With that statement they rode into the dark, disappearing in the night.

Deciding that I had spent enough time outside already, I returned to my quarters to try and get some sleep before we had to leave in the morning. I may have had miruvor but it always worked better with even a little sleep. Thankfully I fell into a very deep and dreamless sleep, waking only when Merry came into my quarters to wake me two hours before dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE-

I shot out of bed fully dressed and throwing punches when Merry shook me awake at what I guessed was four the next morning. The frightened hobbit let out a choked yell and stammered, "It-it's time to w-wake up. The horses are r-ready and we are about to r-ride out." After getting dressed and donning my armor (and weapons) I Staggered after the hobbit.

Reuel, my horse, pawed at the ground; ready for a hard day's ride. I secured my pack just behind his saddle and greedily slurped at my flask of miruvor. I may have overdone it because a little over an hour later Merry rode up on his pony, Stybba, and started yelling, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! You are my friend and I really like talking to and hearing you talk, but you are getting on my last nerve!" Theoden's jaw was practically hanging off of its hinge as Boromir and Gimli guffawed loudly.

Mercifully, their laughter died out after only a minute or so. "What has gotten into you my friend," Theodred asked me, "You are as giddy as a girl that has come into her majority." Afraid of setting off another talking rampage and outburst by the normally bubbly Merry I just held out my flask for Theodred to take. He took the flask and took the top off, sniffing it gingerly. His eyes grew wide as he said, "This is miruvor! No wonder you were wound so tightly! How much did you drink?"

I risked another talk-a-thon and said, "At least two to three days-worth." Theodred just handed it back to me and shook his head in disbelief at my overindulgence in the drink. That first night I didn't draw watch and we were to ride through the night the next night. It gave me plenty of time to come up with a prank to play on Gimli. I decided that the easiest prank would be the best. I took a jar of honey and and stalked over to where the dwarf snored happily. "I thought that you had a truce with Gimli after that first night after your son left to Imladris," Legolas reminded me. "Damn you and your elf logic," I chuckled. "However," He got a conspiratorial gleam in his eye, "You still owe Merry for his outburst earlier. "That I do," I replied and turned toward where the hobbit lay.

I stalked silently over and hovered above the hobbit and began to pour the jar of slightly salty, natural honey all over his feet. He only stirred once and mumbled an apology to Farmer Maggot for stealing from him before going back to sleep. My shoulders shook with silent laughter as I returned to my bedroll.

The camp was woken the next morning by frightened screams coming from a thrashing hobbit as he darted toward the nearby brook and shoved his feet into the icy water. Merry let out a girlish shriek before relaxing and sitting on the bank. I earned a curious glance from the majority of the "King's Party."

"What's the matter Merry," I called out to him. "Y-you put honey on my feet while I slept! I woke up to ants covering and a deer licking my feet! You-you..," his voice trailed off. Unable to contain my laughter any longer, I fell to the ground in a heap. "S-serves you right y-you little pain in the ass," I choked, "Maybe next time you won't lose your temper when I accidentally drink too much miruvor," I burst into a renewed fit of the giggles.

Merry spent the better part of the morning sulking and not talking to anyone. That was just fine with me. I was still a little bit peeved with him for his outburst. Instead of asking me nicely and giving me the chance to explain, the little shit just blew up. "Maybe I shouldn't hold it against him," I thought, "He has been dealing with Pippin his entire life. Judging by his outburst, he misses Pip and his need to constantly be eating or talking."

Merry rode Stybba up the line and pulled even with Reuel's left side. "I am sorry for yelling at you yesterday. Pippin talks like that all of the time and I miss him terribly," the hobbit said. "I figured as much," I told him. After that we lapsed into a slightly uneasy silence until scouts began riding up and down the columns of riders, passing out rations. Dried meat, bread, and fruit were the items in this meal.

"Look! Lunch," I pointed out joyfully to Merry. To my surprise, he smiled and said, "Whether you like to admit it or not, you are more like Pip than you think." We each took our ration from the scout who slipped a little extra to Merry since the hobbit had such a big appetite.

At the sunset I pulled my e-cig out and started puffing away as the other riders pulled out their pipes and began stuffing them. They seemed surprised that I was able to use my "Devil Pipe" (as the men called it) without needed to light it. It was strange to look behind me and see the haze that we were leaving behind. Theodred took notice of my constant turning in my saddle. He followed where I turned my head and realized what it was that I was looking at.

The prince road up to me and told me that he thought it advisable that I put my "thing" away and he would send riders up and down the formation to tell the men to extinguish their pipes. The cloud we were leaving behind would attract too much attention. I was kind of depressed that we would be losing the smell of the sweet tobacco, but thought it best to do as he had requested.

By midnight my ass was so sore that I thought I was starting to get saddle sores. My entire lower-half was stiffer than a bear's dick in mating season so I started flexing my posterior to regain some blood flow and stop the pain. "Left cheek, right cheek, together, release," was my mantra for nigh on an hour.

"Every time I see ye clench your arse like you are doing right now you talk to yourself. Do ye need a privy lad," Gimli asked in a tone of honest concern. "No Gimli. I am just fine. When I would go on long trips with family, two of my aunts would do what I am doing now to keep from going mad and to keep their lower half from getting too tense and sore," I continued, "They would say, 'Left cheek, right cheek, together, release,' as they would flex and release their posteriors." This earned me a giggle from Merry and stunned looks from everyone else within earshot.

Sleep was something that very few people in our small army seemed to find that night. The cool air, gentle rocking motion caused by Reuel's light canter, and the scenery drifting by at a comfortable pace began to lure some of the men to sleep. Those that found sleep snored so loudly that I thought I was riding with a chainsaw orchestra backed by a Jake Brake choir. It was entertaining for me because Hama talked in his sleep almost as much as I did and I was riding just to the left and behind him.

It was mostly mumbles punctuated with intelligible speech. If I thought his sleep talking was funny, it was nothing compared to the one thing that Theoden basically shouted! Everyone that would find sleep were all slumbering as we travelled. I was staring at the stars and watching the area closely for signs of the enemy. Eomer and Theodred leaned in toward the king and began whispering to him. He began to stir slightly until, with a powerful shout, "BOOBIES! STOP LOOKING IN THERE! I DID NOT MESS MYSELF!" I guess that particular euphemism for breasts was universal. The second part of it had me laughing so hard that I almost fell off of my horse and had to react quickly to keep from losing my seat.

The king righted himself and glared at his family as his face, I am sure, flushed a deep red. We reached a slow-moving, deep, icy river that elicited a few gasps of shock from sleeping riders as we crossed it. Off to one side the sky began to lighten to a purplish-grey and orange.

Dawn was not far off which meant that we only had about twelve more hours of riding. Let me tell you that at the end of that twelve hours I was more than happy to be off of that horse and able to take a piss without sticking my dick in a tube that hung off of Reuel's side. That being said, it was just two to four hours before dark by the time that we arrived at the foot of the mountain on which the king's party would be encamped.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN-

I was practically doing a jig as I jumped down from Reuel's back and bolted for a semi-private grove of trees. Being so preoccupied with "watering the plants," I didn't notice that someone was trying to sneak up on me before it was too late. The ensuing scene was something that I knew would be talked about for years.

There were rumors that the king liked to play pranks and scare people as a joke but I didn't believe them. "HOW DARE YOU RELIEVE YOURSELF ON THE KING'S SHRUBBERY," he shouted! This caused me to jump and turn in one motion. Sadly, my Johnson was still "hanging a wire" so to speak and I ended up whizzing all over his boots.

Theoden started shouting about his boots being ruined, me apologizing and promising him that they could be cleaned and the rest of the royal party to come running. What they saw must have been a right sight. There I was, penis hanging out of my pants and the king's boots stinking of piss.

Once we had all calmed down enough I related my half of the story, "I decided that I was going to try and hold it today because I was sick of pissing through a tube. I love my horse to death, but I also wanted the chance to get out of the saddle and stretch my legs." "Go on," Theoden growled with a barely suppressed smirk.

"Once we arrived," I continued, "I jumped out of the saddle and ran for the nearest grove of trees. I almost soiled myself in the process of freeing the "Trouser Snake" from his bondage (the group sniggered slightly at this lewd euphemism) and let loose with a torrential stream. The next thing I know the king is shouting at me, I jump and turn to see who it is, and piss all over his boots in the process."

To my surprise, it was Theoden who let loose with uproarious laughter., followed by the rest of the group that was listening in. "That is absolutely correct. I am miffed about my boots to be sure but it was well worth the trouble! The look on his face is one that I shall remember to the end of my days," Theoden coughed he was laughing so hard.

Eomer, who had been strangely silent, looked at me and said, "I did warn you that on raiding parties and before battles that he likes to play little pranks didn't I?" I nodded ruefully.

Gimli leaned to the side and damn near shit his pants when he ripped one loose. "That is the most foul smelling thing I have ever..," Theodred gagged as Eomer, Gimli and myself all laughed ourselves stupid. My comment of, "That sounded a little wet Gimli. Do you need to clean yourself," earned me the loudest bout of laughter of the night.

"N-no more. No more! I will injure myself should I laugh much more," Hama clutched his ribs. "Let's find some food," Gimli looked pointedly at Aragorn. The ranger took his hint that it was in everyone's best interest that we found food or the dwarf was going to get grumpy (and let me tell you this, "Grumpy dwarves are not to be trifled with.").

I sat outside the king's tent as I sharpened my never dulling blade that was once held by my ancestor. My weapon began to feel warm and vibrate before growing ice cold. Though it was strange, I didn't really give it much attention and placed it back into its scabbard.

I didn't bother to bring a tent as most of the other members of the army had done and stretched out on my bedroll outside Theoden's tent. Every time I drifted into uneasy sleep I would see horrific images of a young man that looked a lot like me (except that his flesh was decaying and falling from his frame). Every time this happened I would jolt awake.

The final time it happened the man was kicking me in the side and when I woke I came up fighting! The next thing I knew, Aragorn was talking to me and trying to calm me down (I had put him in a "Standing Guillotine." I let him go and stepped back in shock.

"Bad dream," he asked me. "Very," I replied, "I will explain it later. What's going on?" Theoden's head popped out of his tent, "Good! You're here. Come inside." I gave Aragorn a questioning look. He shrugged and said, "I was told to wake you and bring you into the king's tent with me."

I followed the ranger into the tent and Theoden excused himself. I saw a hooded figure standing there when it finally hit me! "My Lord Elrond," Aragorn greeted him as realization struck me! He was here to return the reforged sword to Aragorn!

Seeing the scene play out was quite a different experience from seeing it play out in real life! Elrond's unveiling of the sword with a flourish and Aragorn's shocked acceptance of the blade made new sent electric shocks throughout my body and made my hair stand on end. It was like I had gone deaf! I watched with fascination but no sound reached my ears.

"LORD GEISLER," Elrond raised his voice. Shaking myself from my reverie I said, "I apologize Lord Elrond. What were you saying?" He raised his eyebrow in that way only he could and said, "I was telling Estel that you are to accompany him when he takes the Dimholt Road. Lady Galadriel has told me that you in particular may be of some help in this situation."

Aragorn was trying to protest and all I could manage was a confused look. The elf lord was glad that he now had our attention, "You are to accompany him to the "Door Under the Mountain," and the paths beyond. Lady Galadriel informs me that it is of utmost importance to our success and Aragorn's survival that you do so."

That was a new development. I seemed to remember in the movie that he fared well on his own. Perhaps it was a result of my having come to Middle Earth. "Well," I turned to Aragorn, " _mellon nin_ , it appears that you cannot get rid of me as easily as we thought." My ploy must have worked because he cracked a smile and patted my shoulder.

We turned to leave and prepare for our trip when Elrond said, "Lord Geisler, one moment if you please." I turned back and said, "Yes milord?" The wind gently buffeted the tent, causing the candle light to play in an odd way across his face. "Your son wanted me to give some things to you before," he paused for effect, "You ride into battle." The grin on my face told me that he had had the effect that he desired.

"Now I see where your sons get their mischievous, prank streak," I told him with a sigh of relief. A look of angelic innocence crossed his face before he continued, "He is quite the musical prodigy. He has already learned to play the Imladris Flute and something he calls a 'Rish Whistle.' He is highly intelligent and has flourished under Erestor's tutelage. However, he also has quite a stubborn streak and a temper."

I was surprised that he was already learning so much musically. My jaw dropped! When Elrond mentioned his temper and stubborn streak my face turned red in embarrassment. "If Wyatt refuses to listen to you," inform him that I have given you permission to spank him and punish him in what way you see fit. I will not have my son acting in such a manner," I continued, "As for the thing he calls a 'Rish Whsitle,' he meant to say Irish Whistle. It is a relatively simple instrument. They can play high and low with sweeping; and emotive melodies." "I discovered that when he described it and we were able to make some for him. As long as he is working with animals, learning or having something to do with music; he is perfectly happy. He is also quite fond of Arwen and seems only to listen to her." Smiling I said, "A true 'Lady's Man' at heart. That's why I gave you my permission to punish him. You have made me wait long enough milord. What is it that my son wished for you to give me?"

The elf lord pulled an elaborately carved box out of his travelling cloak and opens it. Inside are a pair of Irish whistles in different keys and octaves, a letter from Wyatt (written with Arwen's help-Winnie as she had told him to call her since he can't pronounce her name yet), and a pendant that he had designed.

"I must take my leave. Arwen's health fades with every bit of strength that Sauron gains. Remember what I have told you both," the elf lord said before walking out of the tent. I exchanged looks with Aragorn, shrugged, and went to prepare for the journey. No sooner had I finished packing my gear than Eowyn appeared (looking a little worse for wear).

Crack! The sound of her slap echoed loudly. The riders pretended not to notice, knowing that we were betrothed. "How dare you leave me on the eve of battle! You are supposed to be going to battle with me! Not Aragorn," she snarled at me.

Hugging her tightly I said, "Shh! Eowyn, you know that I love you and wouldn't do this unless it was necessary for us to achieve victory. I also have foreknowledge that you are to play a vital part in the upcoming battle." She scoffed, saying, "You are just saying that to placate me." "I am being serious! You are to continue with your plan to disguise yourself as 'Dernhelm' and ride to battle. During the battle you are supposed to kill the 'Witch King's' mount before thrusting your blade into his face and Merry is to ride with you."

Eowyn seemed shocked that I seemed to know of her plan to ride to battle against her uncle's wishes. Since I seemed to know this she sniffled and said, "I-I believe you. I don't know why but, I believe you. Just make sure you survive the battle or I will bring you back just to kill you myself." The look on her face told me that she was willing to do just that.

When she stepped back, I noticed that Eowyn's dress seemed a little tighter on her than usual. I thought crossed my mind, but I dismissed it (not really wanting to admit that I already knew the answer as to why it was looking tight). She kissed me passionately and left to find Merry as Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas appeared.

"Looks like my assumptions and foreknowledge were correct," I smirked when I saw the two extra travelers, "Are they coming with us then?" Aragorn smiled and sighed, "It would appear that way. Let us go before any of us lose the courage of their conviction."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN-

The road to the "Door Under the Mountain" was long and tiring. The path was rocky and completely covered with moss in places. Gimli swore violently in one incident when he slipped on the moss and landed flat on his back, "Damn it! FUCK!" "Perhaps it was bad ideas for you to teach him to swear the way people do in your homeland," Legolas chuckled. "I think you are right," Aragorn teased, "Though it is rather entertaining to see him do so."

If looks could kill, I would not be here to record my adventures for you to read. Gimli coughed and sputtered as I pulled him to his feet and Brego eyed him closely. Once the dwarf was standing he assured us that only his pride was hurt and we moved on.

Sunlight filtered by the trees above gave off a greenish-gray light as the sun began to rise and we heard the thunder of hooves in the distance. "Sounds like the Rohirrim are riding out," Gimli spoke first, "I hope that they survive the battle." I looked in his direction with a look of pure venom. The dwarf noticed the look and said, "Don't tell me the lass road to battle!" "That she did Master Dwarf. I have the foreknowledge that she would have anyway. I told her the information that she needed to know and told her to be careful. There was not much more that I could have done," I snapped. The smile quickly slid from his face when he realized that I wasn't joking.

Aragorn spoke up and said, "While I enjoy your company and conversation, it is best for your health if you cease talking for a time." Gimli mumbled an apology and lapsed into a tense silence. It was near midday when we arrived at a large, rectangular hole in the mountain. There were symbols and a language carved into that I instantly recognized. It was old, "High German!"

"What did you just say," Legolas asked me. "I know this language! It is one of the languages of my ancestors! It is known as 'High German.' " "That's what father said it was," Legolas seemed surprised that I knew what it was, "He told me that this was the language of a man claiming to be from another realm when I was but an elfling."

"That must be what Lord Elrond meant when he said that it was vital that you accompany me," Aragorn directed this at me. I nodded as I looked at the language carved into the damp, grey stone. At this moment a blast of cold air burst from the opening with a groan. Brego spooked and ran off before Aragorn could stop him.

"They way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas translated. Noticing my look he added, "Ada and your ancestor taught me the language." I just nodded and waited for Aragorn to lead us in (and lead us in he did).

"I do not fear death," Aragorn snarled as he charged in. Legolas followed him closely. "Come Gimli," I stole a line from the second movie before stepping boldly through the doorway. From behind me I heard Gimli muttering something about elves going underground "…where a dwarf dare not" and he was behind me in seconds.

Aragorn did not want any of us to risk being attacked by what may be lurking in the tunnels and didn't give me a choice in sharing my miruvor. I am glad that he did because we were attacked by gigantic snakes and a few goblins that night. Deciding that it was best for us to keep moving, we continued our journey after defeating the small raiding party.

I couldn't tell due to the extreme darkness in the caves, but it was late the next afternoon when we finally reached the main cavern. It was silent for a few moments until a sickly, green mist began pouring from the decaying buildings that had been carved into the cavern walls. "Shit! Well," I thought to myself, "Here we go."

A deep, sinister and deafening laugh filled the massive chamber. Suddenly a an army of ethereal warriors appeared before us and two huge figures pressed through the crowd toward us. "Two? There was only one in the movie," I found myself referring to the movies again.

"The way is shut," the figuring wearing a crown said, "It was made by those who are dead." I was too busy studying the ghost standing next to him and did not hear the rest of Aragorn's interaction with the crowned figure. I was too busy studying the specter standing next to him. The figure looked so familiar and yet I couldn't figure out where I had seen him before. That's when it hit me! The figure from my dream! This was my ancestor's cowardly son, born to him of a woman of Gondor!

"What's the matter lad," Gimli whispered to me. "The man standing next to the head ghost is my ancestor's coward son whom he disowned and disinherited," I told the dwarf. By now Aragorn had the "Ghost King" by the throat and I saw my ancestor sneaking up on him. "I don't fucking think so asshole," I barked as I blocked his ghostly blade with my sword.

The look of surprise and fear on his face was one that still haunts me to this day. Not as much as the look of peace after the battle of Minas Tirith, but that comes later. "NO! It can't be! You're dead," the coward son shouted! "I am not your father! I am a descendant of your brother that returned home to Germany," I informed him loudly. "Then the things you wear belong to me," he argued. Squaring my shoulders I said, "They do not and you know it. Your father disowned and disinherited you for your act of cowardice. He said that he instantly regretted it but didn't know what to do. My guess is that you are as prideful as I and the rest of our line are but, you also regret what you said and wish for peace." "A very astute observation," my ancestor's ghost replied, "I wish that I could go back and change it all but I cannot."

I studied the poor shell of a thing he'd become and took him in, down to the last bit of flesh peeling from his bones. "Go ahead lad. Aragorn has already gotten the king to pledge their support, but this one needs doing by you. He is of your realm and is therefore separate from them," Gimli encouraged me.

My ancestor looked sad but hopeful at the prospect. I furrowed my brow in thought as his green light pervaded my field of view. "Okay. Here is how this will work," I continued, "You, your sons and your grandsons will join your king's army, but you will fight under my command and do as I tell you to. If you fulfill this oath with complete obedience and do not muck it up I will hold your oaths fulfilled. You will again be part of the family of Geisler. If you do not you will be doomed to fight under my command and under my orders down to the last of my line before you are allowed to be at peace. Understood?" He grimaced but his face lit up and grew hopeful. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND," I bellowed! "Yes. Yes, of course. We will do it," he answered with a genuine smile (made all the more frightening by his being dead). "I can't rightly keep addressing you as 'Hey You.' What is your name," I asked him. "Wilhelm Heinrich Geisler IV," he told me. "Okay. Do you have any living descendants in Middle Earth?"

"Yes," he grunted sadly, "Thanks to my father they have no rights to lay claim to your possessions or anything else that is now yours." "I wasn't worried about that but thanks for the information. Now send a messenger to them and tell them that if they want to regain their honor they are to meet with us in Minas Tirith under my command. MOVE," I shouted the last word. He turned and muttered in German to a lad that looked no older than sixteen before the boy shot off like a cannon.

"We will hear you no matter the distance and are with you even if you do not see us," the king said. "As are we," Wilhelm added. "That's good to hear," Aragorn answered before continuing, "No we must move quickly lest Minas Tirith falls!"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12-

The main chamber began to shake violently as the city within began to collapse. The king began to laugh maniacally as Aragorn urged us onward, "RUN! We need to get out of here lest we fall!" I didn't need any further prompting and ran for it.

Huge chunks of granite crashed down around us! Trying to breathe with all of the dust was a chore and made my lungs burn worse than our three day romp while searching for Merry and Pippin! Gimli tripped over a massive stone and fell but he wasn't on the ground for long. I heard my ancestor's voice say, "RUN," and run we did. It felt like we had been careening through the almost inky darkness for hours when we finally burst into the light on the other side of the mountain. There was a great crunching sound and I looked back as the mountain sealed itself. There wasn't even the hint of a doorway on this side and something told me that there never would be again.

We took a moment to collect ourselves before travelling onward. "It's strange don't you think," I was the first to speak, "All of this death, hatred and destruction; and here we are in such a beautiful wood." Gimli nodded his approval of my assessment. Legolas and Aragorn must have known something because they gave each other a look before Aragorn spoke, "They are beautiful woods. I agree with you about that but, when I was a child they were very dangerous. The lord of these lands had already disappeared and roving bands of orcs and other unsavory characters had moved in. We must be on our guard until we reach the ob..." He closed his mouth quickly as though he'd almost revealed a secret.

"Do you mean," I leaned in and whispered to him in German (hoping that my ancestor had taught his people the language), "The obelisk where we are to meet the 'Grey Company' of your kin?" Only a small twitch of the eye gave away that he had heard what I said and moreover that he understood. "Yes," he replied in the same language, "Your damnable foreknowledge may get you killed one day but it is correct in this instance."

Lapsing into silence, I pondered if that was the element of his conversation with Elrond that I had missed. Gimli grumbled something incoherent and shoved an entire square of Lembas into his mouth. Legolas kept an arrow nocked as we travelled. Aragorn pulled a large, slightly moist Long Bottom leaf and stuck it in his mouth. I didn't know that they had chewing tobacco here. It's probably a good thing too, because I would have gotten myself in trouble with…no…I can't think of that right now. There was still a dark lord that needed defeating.

We made camp in a well-hidden glade that night. Aragorn seemed to know where the entrance was because he loosened the bindings on a bush and moved it to the side. Once he had closed it and made sure that it was secured, we made our way toward a small group of people.

"Aragorn," A man with a cheerful face exclaimed, "We were just preparing to travel toward the meeting place." "So it would seem," the aforementioned ranger smirked, "You know Legolas and have met Gimli's father. This other man is Lord Christophe Geisler."

"You let a descendant of that cowardly bastard enter this glade," the younger ranger exclaimed. Aragorn had to explain to him that I was the descendant of Wilhelm III's younger son Christophe and restrain him while doing so before he calmed down. "I am sorry for attacking your character without knowing which son you are descended from or your character," he said. "It is understandable, though I would ask you to think twice before you speak ill of my family again," I gave him a pointed look.

"What is that supposed to mean," he stared up at me (the top of his head only reaching my chin. "It means that I have a very particular set of skills, a foul temper and that I should not be underestimated. Not all of my kin are as bad as Wilhelm's eldest son. You are Aragorn's kin and you would not like me insulting him had this been the first time that we met would you," I snapped.

The young man must've been itching for a fight because he went off like a howitzer during battle. He bowled me over and started wailing on me before I had a chance to stop him. Thankfully my training and somewhat recent hobby of practicing Systema kicked in and gave me a distinct advantage. The fight lasted about a minute. When I stood up the young man had a sour look on his face and a broken nose.

"Looks like your temper got you into trouble again Ioann," Aragorn asked chuckled. "That it did cousin. I had to test him though. Can't take too many chances," he replied. The ranger set his nose and inquired if his lot was still there. His cousin confirmed that it was and we made way to his lot and settle in for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-

We woke the next morning and set out for the obelisk on the shores of the sea. It took us seven days to reach it, but when we got there we were met by a small group of Dunedain Rangers. They were overjoyed to see their leader once again and we were only slightly delayed by the reunion.

At night fall, four days after leaving the obelisk, we came upon some ships anchored in a small bay at nightfall. "Pirate corsairs," Ioann whispered. "That they are laddie," Gimli stated the obvious. Aragorn organized us into two groups; bowmen and foot soldiers.

"Wait until we are nearly upon the ships and fire two volleys," Aragorn told the bowmen, "then join the battle." My ancestor appeared next to me and I told him that we would need his and his king's help. He nodded and said, "We will remain unseen until the attack begins. Once the first volley strikes the ships we will attack and you follow after the second volley." I told Aragorn what he had said and he agreed before passing the message on.

We were within feet of the first two ships when Aragorn used a glint of light from a knife to signal the bowmen. The arrows rained down and all hell broke loose. Green figures appeared and swept over the boats. We rushed up the gangplank of the flagship and were met with only minimal resistance. Apparently the ghosts had only left us a token group to fight when they could have annihilated everyone.

"Well," Gimli chuckled, "it appears these lads come in handy in a fight." "That they do Gimli," I said, "However, I know nothing about seamanship. If you guys are expecting much you may be let down. I do learn quickly though, so it may not be as bad as you think." "Don't worry about it," Legolas appeared from below decks, "These ships are well made and well stocked. We should not have a problem on the journey."

Legolas was right about having a smooth journey. We didn't set sail until the next day and I slept a deep and dreamless sleep that night. When I woke the first morning I was more rested than I had been that first night in Imladris those many months ago.

The smell of cooking meat and other foods wafted out of the flagship's galley as I walked out of my cabin. "Who is doing the cooking," I asked Aragorn. "Believe it or not, Both Gimli and Legolas," he smirked. The boat rocked gently and I sat down to a steaming cup of the Middle Earth equivalent of coffee. "We're gonna die of food poisoning aren't we," I mumbled. "I heard that lad," Gimli shouted as he walked through the door, "and no ye won't." Aragorn just shrugged and laughed.

Legolas chose that moment to appear with another tray of food. "You weren't kidding when you said that the ships were well supplied my friend," I said to the elf. "Always the tone of surprise," he smirked, "We should eat now. The ghostly army is maneuvering the fleet out of the bay and we are heading down the coast. We will take over once we have eaten and gained strength from the food."

It suddenly hit me. Moving! That's why the ships were rocking more than they had the night before. We tucked into a meal of goat, eggs and a food similar to grits. The food was hot and filling; and surprisingly good!

We travelled down the coast for three days before making landfall. When we did we stayed hidden until we heard an orc say, "'Bout time ye filthy sea rats! There's knife work needs doing!" As he said this we leaped from the boats to the sand and charged into battle. Our blades sang as steel met steel. We cut down a good many orcs but were beginning to get overwhelmed. Aragorn's eyes met mine and we shouted, "NOW," in unison.

At our command, two ghostly armies washed over our enemy like the ocean crashing against a sandy beach. We surged forward and killed the stragglers that they missed. We reached the fields at Pelennor a couple of hours later. The ghostly armies had already swept through, killing every last enemy fighter as they poured into Minas Tirith.

Our small party stood gasping for breath as the ghostly armies reappeared. I don't know how I was able to do it, but I grasped my ancestor's forearm in brotherhood, "You and your men have regained your honor Wilhelm. Your oaths are fulfilled. Go now in peace to your eternal slumber." He sighed and smiled before handing me a large case and said, "This belonged to me and my father before me. May the objects serve you and your progeny as well as they served me. Namarie." He faded away as Aragorn released the ghostly army from their bondage (against Gimli's wishes of course).

We walked across the battlefield and I saw a lone horse standing by the corpse of a Nazgul. It was Brego! I ran to him and saw the lifeless body of Reuel. I dropped to my knees with a scream! My horse! My one true companion since my wife's murder was gone! I heard two people groan and a feminine voice say, "What's with all of the screaming?" "He was a good horse. Saved my life," a male voice added.

Looking over I saw the dead body of Theoden. Next to him lay Eowyn and Merry! "Aragorn! Quickly! Athelas and water! I've found Eowyn and Merry!" The ranger sprinted over and began pulling supplies out of a small pack that he always carried with him.

The sound of footsteps approaching reached my ears and I whirled to face another opponent. I relaxed my stance when I saw Theodred, Boromir and Eomer. Theodred knelt beside his lifeless father as Eomer fidgeted nervously while Aragorn tried to stabilize his sister. Boromir had a dark look on his face.

"I take it that your father is dead," I asked him. "Threw himself from the top level. He was so tortured by the images in the seeing stone that I am glad. He is finally at peace," the new steward replied. "What of Faramir," I pressed on. "My brother is alive but in a coma in the houses of healing. We must get those two to the houses of healing and make for the throne room to prepare for the final battle," he ended the conversation.

It was clear that he did not want to talk about it any further. A wagon stopped on the main road nearby and we carried the two over to it. I rode with them to the houses of healing while Aragorn sped off on Brego. "That horse never liked me anyway," Theodred forced a smile.

The rest of the ride to the houses of healing on the fourth level was overtaken by a sickly silence punctuated by the screams of the dying. Once we had helped place Eowyn and Merry in adjacent beds we were ushered out by some very austere looking old women that assured us that our loved ones would be okay.

Once outside I turned to Theodred and said, "I need a strong, adult beverage. How about you?" He chuckled and nodded. We walked into the first pub that we found. One pint turned into four and we were feeling toasty by the time that we were ready to leave. When I tried to pay the barkeep he refused and said, "On the house milord." I thanked him and led Theodred back out to the street.

We made our way up, level by level, to the top. When we walked into the main hall everyone looked up from a map. Gandalf was standing with Pippin and Faramir while Aragorn hunched over a map with Legolas.

When Pippin saw us he tore loose from Gandalf's grip and ran over to ask about Merry. "Fourth level houses of healing," I told him before he shot through the open doors. "I am surprised that you don't want to get cleaned up first milord," I teased Aragorn. He looked up from the map and grinned, "Perhaps you are right my friend."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN-

The only reason that I wanted Aragorn to relax and "get cleaned up" was so I could get bathed and go spend some time with Eowyn in the House of Healing that was located on the fourth level. When I arrived in my quarters I found a note that was hastily scribbled in German lying on the desk in the main sitting room. It had my name on the envelope and my family's Coat of Arms in a wax seal on the back.

My curiosity was up and I reached for the envelope cautiously, fearing that my ancestor's ghost had decided to leave me with one last trick. I was surprised to see that the note held no trickery and that (as it stated) it was from Wilhelm Heinrich Geisler IV. "Well," I said to myself as I disrobed, "I guess that I should read this hefty tome while I take a bath."

The bathroom was easy to find because of the steam issuing from behind the partially closed door. I climbed into the scalding water and sighed as the water soothed my aching muscles. There was a strange jar on the windowsill next to the tub that held white crystals. I opened it and sniffed. Epsom salts! "Thank heavens for that," I thought to myself as I put the lid back on the jar. I investigated the other jars. One contained what looked like shampoo, another held bath oils and there was a bar of homemade soap in a tray as well.

I washed my hair and my body quickly before reaching for the jar of salts and dumping the entirety of the contents into the water. It was slightly gritty feeling, but the effect was instantaneous. My slowly relaxing muscles became jell-o and I started reading the letter left by the ghost of my ancestor.

In the letter, my ancestor spoke about a great many things. He spoke about the first fall of Gondor and the death of Isildur. He spoke about watching over Aragorn and making sure he escaped death on many an occasion. He also told me about his following me to the very boundaries of Dale. He kept apologizing constantly for his cowardly actions and thanking me for making the pact that I had made with him. Finally, he said that contained in the box he gave me were the last items belonging to his father.

Contained in the box were two or three outfits that were owned by Wilhelm III. There was also another set of rings, a set of throwing knives, and some other trinkets; along with some important papers that showed my ancestor was the rightful ruler of a kingdom that had since disappeared. This was all a shock to me considering that I was already stunned by what I had received on behalf of my ancestor. Pulling myself out of the bath and drying off, I tossed the papers into the fire as the letter had instructed.

I didn't notice the sound of someone humming coming from the door on my right and opened the oaken box to find the items mentioned in the letter. They all had my family's COA on the left breast and the "Tree of Gondor" in the center (both in platinum thread). Just as I bent over the pull the set of throwing knives out of the box I heard a gasp and a scream followed by quickly retreating footsteps.

"Oh well," I said. I put on a pair of what passed as underwear in Middle Earth. I took a puff off of my e-cig and finished getting dressed. Finally dressed, I made my way outside and down to the fourth level where I requested to see Eowyn.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-

"You're in luck milord," the matronly looking healer said, "She's just woken." We were standing outside her room and the woman spoke again, "How far along is she?" "I am afraid that I don't take your meaning ma'am. What do you mean," I asked her. "Why, the Lady Eowyn is with child of course! I do believe that you of all people should know," the healer replied.

"My sister's WHAT," Eomer bellowed from the doorway behind me. He charged me and swung a garbage can lid-sized fist at the side of my head. "Eomer," I said from the ground, "I didn't have a clue that she was pregnant. We…I…" that's when it hit me, "That night that I got drunk with you guys at Meduseld! I remember going outside to take a breather and the next thing that I remember was waking up in her room!" A look of fury and astonishment crossed his face. "You mean that _she_ seduced YOU," he asked. "That's exactly what he's saying brother," Eowyn said from her bed, "I seduced him and am now with his child. I didn't want to tell him because I knew how he would react. I knew how YOU would react. The child is healthy. I wanted to wait to tell him until after we were wed. " "It is a good thing that you are betrothed then," a voice said from the bed next to Eowyn's.

Faramir sat up with an impish grin on his face before lying back down when he saw Eomer helping me up, still with a look of rage on his face. Thankfully his anger was directed toward his sister for the time being. "You _WILL_ be wed the week after Aragorn's coronation," Eomer said with a tone like he would not accept any arguments. "That was the week that we had planned on getting married anyway," Eowyn replied with an equally frightening look.

"ENOUGH OF THIS RUCKUS," the head healer said as she entered the room, "Everyone out! She is with child and needs her rest!" I kissed Eowyn and made my way back to the throne room on the seventh level of Minas Tirith."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN-

By the time that I reached the throne room Aragorn was back to poring over maps and formulating a strategy for the coming final battle. "I hear congratulations are in order," Theodred teased me. "Yes," Gimli said when he saw that I had returned, "it seems that you are going to be a da again." I shook my head and took a seat next to Aragorn.

"That's a nice looking shiner," the ranger said when he turned his head; "I take it that Eomer didn't take the news as well as you hoped?" "He did not. However," I continued, "Eowyn apparently used my being under the influence of alcohol to seduce me." Theodred barked with laughter, "That doesn't surprise me. My little cousin always knows how to get what she wants, when she wants it."

"Yes, yes," I mumbled, "Now I thought we were here to formulate a strategy." Aragorn looked back at the maps, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. After a second round of snide comments I finally said, "Enough you guys! Just have your laughs so we can move on!"

Everyone laughed for a good twenty minutes before we were finally able to continue with planning for the next battle. Thankfully there was little planning needed since we were basically going to pick a fight to keep Sauron distracted long enough for Frodo and Sam to cross the plains of Mordor and enter Mount Doom. The meeting concluded a startlingly quick two hours after it officially began.

"Certain death and only a small chance of success," Gimli sighed, "What are we waiting for?" I was still fairly irritated with my friends for teasing me mercilessly about the pregnant Eowyn business, I decided to stir them up a little and said, "Who had more kills this time around Gimli?" "You know that would be me lad," Gimli puffed his chest out proudly. "That is a complete fabrication. You know that I won the contest this time my friend," Legolas grumbled. They started arguing furiously for quite some time. Only my laughter caused them to realize that I picked the fight between them as revenge for their teasing.

"Ho ho," Gimli said sarcastically, "Very funny lad. You've had your revenge. Now I suggest ye get some sleep. We have a long day of preparation for battle tomorrow." "Gimli's right," Aragorn rubbed his temples, "We have only tomorrow to prepare. The day after tomorrow we ride to the 'Black Gate' and the final battle for Middle Earth."

It wasn't until that moment that I realized how incredibly tired that I was. My eyes began to droop as I made my way back to my quarters. I had scarcely made it to my bed before my eyes slammed shut from exhaustion.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-

Dawn broke with the chirping of birds and small beams of light streaming in through my window. Stretching like a cat, I rose and got dressed. Walking to the main hall I found Gandalf and Gimli to be the only two other than myself awake. They sat at the large table that had been brought in at Aragorn's command, eating breakfast.

"What time is it," I asked as I reached for a pitcher of very strong, very hot tea. "It is just after daybreak," the wizard replied as he bit into some dry toast. Seeing this, I laughed softly. "Just what is so funny," he inquired. "It's just…just that…you are eating toast as dry as your personality Mithrandir," his look of feigned outrage became one of surprise that I was using his elvish name. "How did you know," his voice trailed off. "How do you think Mithrandir," I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes," he grumbled, "Your damnable books." "Correctumundo Dumbledore," the reference was lost on him. "Who may I ask is Dumbledore," he seemed genuinely peeved. "Another great wizard in another set of books from my realm," I told him.

I spent an hour or more explaining about Harry Potter, magic wands, Voldemort and how the Harry Potter world worked. Gandalf seemed interested and I told him that I wished I had gone there first (spoiler alert: possible but HIGHLY UNLIKELY crossover coming where I end up there with Eowyn and Wyatt, inventing a way to move between the two) so that I had a way to travel between the two worlds.

"That would be some advanced and impressive magic indeed," the wizard said thoughtfully, "Damn it all! Now you have me wishing you had done so as well! I would have much liked to have met this Albus Dumbledore. He seems supremely gifted and we could have exchanged notes!" "That is true Mithrandir," I continued using his elvish name, "but he is also an eccentric and odd man. He is like a mix of you and Radagast." The wizard lapsed into silence, mumbling something about, "Yes. Quite right. Perhaps I will find…but not now."

The "Brothers Gondorian" chose this moment to appear, shoving each other playfully as they sat at the table and tucked into the smorgasboard before them without a word to any of us. Shaking my head, I dove into a plate of fried eggs, lamb steak, a grit-like oatmeal, fruit and toast. Breakfast was entertaining to say the least. Joking and playful insults flew until food became missiles between the two brothers and Gimli. Once this started, I bundled some fruit, toast and a fresh jug of tea for Eowyn and made my way down to the houses of healing.

"She has yet to waken for the day, milord," the head healer replied to my inquiries. "I don't give a damn! She is my betrothed and she is carrying my child! I will go in and wait for her to wake. I want to be here for her when she opens her eyes," I snapped. "M-my lord! She needs her rest! You can't just…" she was getting flustered.

"Yes he can Myrna (which I would later find out was short for the white, Symbilmyrna flower)," Eowyn's giggling floated through the door, "I have been awake since dawn. I was pretending to sleep so that you would leave me alone." The head healer huffed and walked away with, "I never!" "No," I thought to myself as I pushed the door open, "I don't doubt you have ever dealt with the likes of Lady Eowyn."

My bride to be was simply glowing now that she no longer had to hide her pregnancy. She started sniffing the air and eyeballing the jug in my hand; and the pouch on my side hopefully. "Please tell me there is some form of real food in that pouch. I am going to starve if I keep eating the watery gruel they are forcing upon me here," she practically drooled, "They keep telling me that it is what all of the Gondorian women eat during pregnancy. I am not a Gondorian woman! I am the last 'Shieldmaiden of Rohan' and cousin to its king!"

"I brought you some strong tea," I handed her the jug (thinking she would just pour herself a cuppa) and she drank straight from it. She gave me some goo-goo eyes and inquired about what was in the pouch I had. "I don't know," I teased her as I looked inside, "It doesn't look like there's anything. Ow!" She had reached out and started squeezing my "boys" as hard as she could. I threw the pouch on the bed and pulled a rag wrapped around ice from her table to place on my tender junk.

Eowyn tore into the toast and fruit like a person that had not eaten for weeks! Fourteen slices of toast and almost a dozen pieces of fruit later she was done. I was still nursing the lower half of my wedding tackle when she reached out to hug me. Being cautious, I jumped back and fell over in the chair. Eowyn laughed heartily. This resulted in a belch and an exclamation of "Oh!"

"Oh? What is oh? Are you okay Eowyn," I asked nervously. "Yes," she replied, "I am fine. I just need the privy or a chamber pot." Looking about I said, "Okay. I don't want to leave you now love, but I have to. Aragorn needs my help with preparations for the journey to the Black Gate. I will find you a healer if you need further assistance." "You'd better…" "Be careful, stay safe, make it back alive for Wyatt and our child. If I don't you'll bring me back and kill me again yourself," I interrupted her. She burst into a fit of the giggles as I left her room and the head healer rushed in (apparently that meddling woman had been listening at the door for some gossip (and to make sure her patient was okay).


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-

The next morning came too early. I was roused from my bed by the two brothers who decided that sticking my feet in ice water was a good wake-up call. Screaming in surprise, I swung my right fist as hard as I could and made contact with the side of Boromir's granite dome. I sprang out of bed and had Faramir in a standing choke-hold before Aragorn arrived to see the wild look in my eyes.

"I tried to warn you gentlemen that this was not a good idea," he roared with laughter. "Looks like they found out the hard way not to give Lord Geisler such a harsh wake-up," a new voice said. I searched the room for its source and found, "Pip! It's good to see you again Master Hobbit! I hope that you are well," I grinned madly. "Oh yes. I am quite well. D'you know they've an entire store room dedicated to 'Old Toby' and another to mushrooms in the kitchens," he said excitedly.

I dried my feet off before slipping my boots on and following everyone out to the stables. The memory of seeing Reuel lying on the Pelennor struck me hard the moment that we stepped inside the massive livery. "I know you miss him," Boromir said, "but take heart. We happen to have a son of Shadowfax here." Faramir pointed toward a far stall and I saw a horse as dark as India Ink. "How can that horse be a son of Shadowfax? He is pitch dark and Shadowfax is white as snow," I asked. "We don't know. His mother is the same color as Shadowfax. None have yet been able to ride him and he is nearly four years-old. Approach him and see if he will accept you," Boromir told me.

The horse eyed me cautiously as I approached. Taking a page out of Harry Potter, I bowed to the horse. The horse quieted and looked at me imperiously before bowing his head low. I approached him slowly and stroked his snout. He nuzzled me and pushed me playfully.

"Well I'll be a mon-key's uncle," Gimli tried the expression and failed horribly. "Does he have a name," I asked. "He has had several. He grows more violent with each name that we have tried. We figured we would let the man that could break this horse name him," Boromir chimed in again. The massive steed whinnied aggressively at the mention of break. "Take it easy there Night Wish. He meant become your friend," I said quietly. The horse turned his ears toward my voice at the name I was trying. "Do you like the name Night Wish," I asked the horse. The horse gave a small nod and strode out of the stall to be saddled.

Everyone teased me about what had happened in the stables as we left the city, but grew silent as we travelled on. It would be a four day ride to the Black Gate and we needed to conserve as much energy and as much of our voices as was possible. We met with no resistance on the way to the gate.

At first I was happy about the lack of resistance. Then I began to realize that this meant Sauron had gathered all of his forces behind the gate. "This is not going to be fun," I said to myself as the "royal party" approached the gate.

"Let the lord of the Black Lands come forth! Let justice be done upon him," Aragorn shouted the taunt. When nothing happened for the first full minute we just sat there. Suddenly the gates began to groan with the effort of opening.

A gigantic figure strode cockily through the small opening and said, "I have a token that I was bidden to show thee. Oh yes! Know that the little hobbit suffered greatly at the hands of my master." Aragorn seemed to be in a wordless conversation with an unseen source. When he broke out of the conversation he swung Anduril and relieved the "Mouth of Sauron" of his head.

We rode back at full gallop to stand with the army we had brought. A mere ten thousand against an army ten times the size of our own; we were outnumbered, but we only needed to give Frodo enough time to destroy the ring.

The gates and creaked themselves open wide and a massive army marched out, surrounding us. Aragorn climbed down from his horse, as did we all. The future king looked at the remaining members of the "Fellowship" and said, "For Frodo."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN-

"FOR FRODO," the army chanted several times before charging headlong into the fray. The sound of metal on metal, dying men and horses; and the stench of men voiding their bowels as they died filled the air. Tar-like orc blood mixed with the crimson of man and horse.

We fought for hours. It seemed like the battle was lost and there was only a couple hundred of us left when the ground began to shake and the tower upon which "The Eye of Sauron" was perched began to crumble and fall. As if someone had hit the pause button on a dvd player, the battle stopped. Mount Doom erupted and the ground upon which Sauron's armies stood gave way. Middle Earth seemed to be swallowing the filth of Sauron.

There was a screech like that of a giant bird of prey and we looked up to see a group of massive eagles flying overhead. Gwahair landed and Gandalf jumped upon his back. The massive birds wheeled and turned toward Gondor. Tears of happiness streamed down our dirt covered faces as we saw that two of the eagles each held a small form in their talons.

What was left of the army turned and began the now week-long march back to Minas Tirith. It was sad but, we were forced to leave our dead behind. No one really spoke as we made our way back to the city, quickly dispatching any resistance we met with fierce prejudice.

Eleven days after we had set out for the Black Gate, we returned to Minas Tirith. We were greeted by shouts of adoration and, "Hail the returning heroes of Middle Earth!" Hearing this helped us all to stand taller and walk straighter. Our injuries and exhaustion were made easier to bear by the shouts of those who stood waiting for us.

Frodo was in a coma for nearly a month. Hasty preparations were made for Aragorn's coronation and messengers were sent out to all corners of Middle Earth. Gondor would soon again have her king!

The day of the coronation dawned bright and sunny. Even though Middle Earth had suffered great loss, it was as though the entirety of the realm was overjoyed that Gondor would once again reunite the inhabitants. That day was filled with happy tears and surprises.

At ten in the morning, on the day of Aragorn's coronation, Eowyn was deemed fit enough to leave the houses of healing and I was greeted by her squeals of happiness as I entered the throne room in my ancestor's finest. "Eowyn! When did they release you," I asked her. "Naught but an hour ago," she smiled widely. I felt a very small pulse come from her belly and stepped back. She nodded and said, "She's really been moving today. Won't hold still for anyone." "How do you know it's a she and not a he," I teased her. She gave me a dirty look before saying, "Mother's intuition."

Gandalf entered the throne room with Aragorn and said, "Everyone outside. The city has gathered and it is time to crown a king." The wizard's eyes danced with mirth in a way that I had not seen since I first met Gandalf during the quest for Erebor.

I held Eowyn close as we stood before the city, banners waving in the cool breeze. The ceremony was mercifully short (per Aragorn's orders of course). Gandalf placed the ancestral crown on his head and said, "Now come the days of the king; may they be blessed." Aragorn stepped forward and sang the song that would revive the "White Tree of Gondor." The instant he began the song the tree burst into bloom. As the last notes of the song died he spoke, "This day does not belong to one man, but to all men."

A delegation of elves strode forward. As they drew close a banner was pulled to the side and from behind it came the visage of Arwen's face. " _Ion nin_ ," Aragorn said as he swept her up in his arms, kissing her. That's when I heard a sound that I had been waiting to hear for quite some time. "Daddy, daddy, daddy," came the voice of my son. Wyatt sprinted toward me, several inches taller than the last time that I saw him. He was dressed in ceremonial, white finery, his dagger at his hip. I picked him up and hugged him.

Being the child that he is he said at the top of his lungs, "So daddy, are you gonna marry Eowyn? Is she gonna be my new naneth?" The entire city chuckled at his openness. A week later I was wed to Eowyn in a double ceremony with Aragorn and Arwen. The newly named Estel seemed to finally be happy and at peace.

It was a few months later that our daughter, Arianna Alvina was born. The labor was a troublesome one but both mother and daughter pulled through. A four year-old Wyatt was a dutiful big brother and kept bringing cool cloths for the healers. We had travelled back to Edoras for the birth. When Arianna was a year-old we travelled back to Minas Tirith to start a new life.

We arrived back in Minas Tirith to a reception by a VERY pregnant Arwen and a proud Aragorn. We were allowed to have my old quarters and moved back in immediately. We were home. No more travelling, no more wars, nothing to do but live our lives. At long last, my journey in Middle Earth was over.

 **THE END**


End file.
